Lyruil Iorwerth
Riley Matthew "Matt" Bowie, (Rhai-lee Mat-thue Bō-ee) also known as Xenus Windblade or Lyalian Eruandil Iorweth-Cadarn, is a Nomadic Elven Warrior, Nobleman, and Assassin. The son of Aranduil Cadarn (Crowley Bowie) and Lyraewyn Iorweth, he has no other known close relatives save for his halfbreed son, Thomas. He is a co-founder of the Windblade, a member of the Cuts, the House of Varré, and the owner of Canifis Bar. He is also a blooded servant to the Demon Malphos. He trains regularly with his best friend, Garrett Praven who is also known as the brother of Xenus, Alcaeus. He makes his residence in what is called the "Usual Spot," though he comes to visit his bar each and every day, working with his friends Anthunav, November and Xrylen, along with several others. A fighter through and through, he has been involved in many groups. He is roleplayed by Chest Wolf. Biography Birth and Early Life Matt was born to Aranduil Cadarn and Lyraewyn, somewhere near Baxtorian Falls. As a child Matt was trained how to wield a blade, and how to shoot a bow, his aim being perfected, his father showing him the ropes. His mother, Lyraewyn, perished at a young age, and the two grieved their loss with the utmost sorrow, though Matt was only about five years old at the time. They were soon trained as assassins for many years, he and his father Crowley performed many odd jobs, usually ended up in different thieving jobs, heists, and assassination jobs. Crowley, being quite the drunk, often left Matt alone to fend for himself, and this is where he learned how to fight several at a time. For many years they travelled, fighting off different grades of enemies, knights, soldiers, other assassins, it was an interesting life, though Matt and Crowley kept close, despite Crowley's drinking problem. They stayed very fit, in mind and body. Matt and Crowley spent a lot of time climbing trees, and a lot of time climbing buildings, through hatches, ladders, whatever it took to get away from the guards who pursued them, occasionally they'd be cornered, yet they'd still manage to escape with a smokebomb and a teleport tablet. Matt has a very high body count, due to his performing of many different terrorist operations, he has trained his body to peak Elven conditioning, and his mind to be able to fight. Born an ambidextrous, he is rather talented with using weapons in either hand, able to lead with either way in fights. He continued to train in killing, becoming a true assassin, learning the art of the kill. As he had trained with many different groups of assassins, he had learned what it meant to kill, and the honor of killing. He has also learned to respect opponents, and respect their corpses when they die, saying "Rest in peace," in various languages, but usually in the common tongue when one is killed. Into the Present Their first day in Morytania, Matt and Crowley found themselves in Canifis bar, young, his first true kills had only been performed on unsuspecting, never has he gone to his targets and cut off their nipples. It was his initiation into the Cuts, his father Crowley took him in, and into Canifis bar they went. The Bartender had a condition he had where he would faint periodically, comparable to epilepsy, but instead of having siezures or convulsions, he experienced periodic fainting. Crowley and Matt climbed over the bar counter, and as Crowley put his hand over the man's mouth, Matt cut the man's right nipple off and placed it onto his belt, as the man screamed for help from the bar's current owner, a man named Michael. Of course, Crowley and Matt were both very well armed, and this man wore great plate armour, Crowley covered the floor in whiskey, proceeding to set it alight as Matt fought off Michael, avoiding the large man's sword, and then disarming him, as Crowley shot him in the ankle. They then escaped to the Usual Spot, and their adventures would take off from there. Meeting the Cuts Crowley brought Matt to the Usual Spot, the name of the Cut's HQ, a dark place, and there they met Xerion Zuran, the First Cut, and the lead of the Cuts. Business had slowed due to some of the most prominent members, Faric and Miles Lost disappearing. Matt and Crowley became regulars, performing random missions for the hell of it, Matt and Crowley taking down an Ogre, and then cutting it's nipples off. Matt then teleported it back to the Usual Spot, leaving the body unscathed other than the bolt and arrow entry wounds, and the missing nipples. They sold the Ogre's body to one Monet, who was working for a more powerful Mahjarrat, who simply wanted random bodies. They soon fought one known as "Wifey Bennett", a fat and laughable woman, who performed strange acrobatics, with her back cracking with each. The beast took many bolts to fell, and finally was ended when she was hit in the skull, and in the neck with different bolts sent by Xerion and by Matt, but only after giving him a scar on his left eye. Her husband, Pelagius, for his meagre participation, was angered, and refused to pay, as they stood, he left the area, a knight of Varrock. He returned and shot Xerion in the chest with a crossbow, hitting the leather padding, and mithril vest, and sinking only an inch into his skin and muscle tissue. He proceeded to pull it out as Pelagius fled, the man dropped a teleport tablet and escaped. Soon, they snuck into the Varrock Castle, incapacitating several guards as they did so. With explosive bolts, they shot Pelagius in his adamantite visor, the explosive bolts breaking through. Xerion bestowed him with the public name of Xenus Windblade, and thus the bartender persona was born. The Cuts After being victorious and Pelagius' death, Matt now had four nipples upon his belt, many more to come. He and Xerion were leaning against a wall, and up comes a woman, with very large breasts, to which Xerion, the pervert he is looked straight to them, and ended up groping them, allowing her to join the Cuts, just for this. They'd go on a few missions together, dropping several low value targets, on request of their Mahjarrat patron. Xerion tried very hard to get Vyri, until one night she left him tied up after pouring dye on him, in the upstairs of Canifis Bar. Matt, soon came and untied him, and they soon left to go to the Usual Spot. Now, soon he revealed his ears, pointed as they were, she began trying to play with them, and this started a short sequence. It was here they made their true connection, and they began little fights, and eventually a short wrestle, where he put her in several holds. After he had her pinned on the ground, his left arm holding her legs, on top of her, he had his hand on her neck, and she soon kissed him, and awkwardly he pulled back and stood. This is when he truly decided his feelings for her, that he actually liked her, even though she was rather strange. Soon enough, they would go on more adventures, fighting the one known as "Alfred Klios" an overpowered Wight fellow who can apparently see souls. He took to drinking small doses of crushed silver, in attempt to get it into his bloodstream, so Vampyre's could not tithe him at all, aside from carrying blood vials, and wearing a symbol of the House of Varre on his chest. Several Vampyre's also began to tamper with his form, which darkened his fair skin, and changed his eyes to silver. Finally, Alfred found the Usual Spot, and Matt was left alone to fight the Wight, who ended up blowing up Matt's favorite table. Choosing between life and death, he ducked behind one of the counters of the bar. He then returned to the bar at Canifis, where he had gotten a job from the House of Varre, working with Michael. Vyri tackled him at his ignoring of her, and she was dismayed when he only growled as she spoke to him, and she went upstairs, they ended up just talking a little bit. Soon enough they had a tender moment, but did not kiss yet, for some odd reason. Soon enough, they ended up in the bar, he forgetting she was not a drinker, mixed a drink for her, a Pina Colada, she finished it quickly, becoming drunk, and she began stumbling around, he carried her to the Usual Spot where he had her sobering up. Soon she asked him if he didn't like her, in response he told her that he did like her. And then when this happened, she said I like you too, as she then grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Thus, Matt and Vyri's relationship came to full blossom. Soon after, the Varre' Ball took place, a strange man named Jake had brought up the subject to Vyri. To which when he arrived, she asked him about it, and he asked her to attend with him, as it was the next day, and they went to search for outfits, and what not. They attended the ball, where the strange Jake fellow had followed them to the ball, as there were a few fellows in attendance that he was quite suspicious of. He kept a close eye on Vyri, and the other Cuts who were in attendance at the ball, keeping a close vigil for Klios. The ball was successful, yet there were a few sacrifices, and Vyri was shot in the leg, as was Xerion. Matt chased the two Phanteaux terrorists, considering they had the head start, they shot at him while running, but he ended up giving up on the chase, though he had noted the way they ran, walked, held and aimed their weapons, as they held them rather awkwardly. The Foryx-Cut War On a fateful night that Matt and Vyri were out, and Anthunav and Xrylen, two of Matt's employees at Canifis bar, were the ones running the bar, just a large phenomenon happened where Canifis was attacked by several patrons, and Xrylen, along with Xerion ended up killing many people. Sonia Foryx attacked Anthunav, and sucked his blood, claiming him as a personal tithe. Matt came back, Anthunav and Xrylen both told him of the attacks on the bar, and soon enough, Matt set up an ambush, though he could not be in attendance due to having to watch the bar. Soon enough Sonia and a member of the Draculesti, Xavier entered the bar, going for a walk. Matt nodded to Xrylen, which simply meant a signal for them to enter the woods. Xavier was killed by the Cuts and other affilliates, and Sonia got away, the Foryx leads such as Rosemarie Foryx, James Mysts and Lothorian Foryx showed up, and attacked one of the newer Cuts, Blade, as well as Xrylen. Xrylen ended up being chased off, and Blade ended up being beaten badly. Vyri ran back to find Blade, where she was captured by Lothorian. James Mysts, overall is the one who took her life. Charlotte, the Cut's little ex-maidservant at the time, flew over the area later and found Vyri's body, missing a head, it looked like a smashed pumpkin. She came back to the Usual Spot, where Matt was, and told him about it. He knew what Coven had done the deed, due to Blades return and him telling them about the Foryx attacking, and Vyri's return to help him. He found the spot that Charlotte had told him about, before he returned with Vyri's headless body, carrying the pieces of her skull in a sack. He began planning a funeral session, but instead a half-Icyene woman, Starr, helped him find the Demon Malphos. They brought her there, where he used the life force of six of his slaves to revive her. The true price was Matt's soul, as he now belonged to the god of soup. His eye now bore the mark of his curse, the white of his left, scarred eye, black. The symbol of Malphos was engraved in the center of the eye, replacing his iris. He never wears an eyepatch, and occasionally his eye will glow. He soon expressed his love for Vyri, and the two became a true couple, though he became much more protective of her, due to her death by the Foryx. This would become the cause of heavy tension between himself and a fellow Cut, Blade. Soon enough, he met his future best friend, Garrett Praven. Garrett arrived to the usual spot, and the group looked at him for a while before going on a short mission, Crowley and the Cut Enforcer staying behind. Garrett and Matt travelled together, simply to hunt unweary targets for the contract given to them by their Mahjarrat patron. Garrett was somewhat startled by Matt's cursed eye, but was not as frightened later. They quickly found several targets, each taking out one for themselves, the unweary couple were roaming Port Sarim, likely going to make love. As they were passing, the man tried to start some trouble with them. The couple were both seeminglly intoxicated, and eventually started to the couple trying to brawl with them. The couple revealed themselves to be none other than supposed members of the Nightshade (later revealed to be only people to make the Nightshade look bad.) They were quite skilled, starting out as a hand to hand fight, Garrett fought the girl, who in Garrett's opinion fought better than the man. However, Matt and Garrett both pulled out their respective weapons, Matt's being his scimitars, and after about five minutes of fighting, the two fake Nightshades died. Not long after these events transpired, he returned to his bar, and he met Cralix Praven for the first time, having become friends, a thing that happens when people fight alongside one another for a time. Garrett soon had to leave for one reason or another. Cralix and Xerion had already spoken on alliance against the Foryx. This would seal the friendship between Cralix and Matt as well, as he exited from behind the bar counter. They started a conversation, and began to talk about the future, and what would be happening in the new Foryx War, and the Myreque had already pledged their support, and the Pravens, including Garrett pledged theirs. All in the good faith, Cralix, being a werewolf himself, hated the Vampyric Regime, and pledged support almost immediately. Garrett and Matt had run out of teleport tablets, and neither of them had any Runes, nor were they near any shops on the way to the battle. This caused them to have to walk from Draynor, all the way to the Salve, missing the battle between the Foryx and the Cut-Praven-Myreque alliance, two lay dead from the Cut side, while many from the Foryx died as well, eventually Lothorian and Roesmarie were forced to retreat, as the rest of their forces had been decimated. Garrett and Matt arrived as Lothorian and Rosemarie fled, the allies soon left, deeming Burgh De Rott too much of a dump for even the Myreque to operate within, other than the fact that the buildings and other structures had been completely obliterated in the fight that had taken place. The war was decided with nearly one battle, and now the Cuts are once again, free to operate within Morytania. However, by mutual decision, only certain members are allowed across the Salve, most just being the Werewolves. A New Chapter Two Assassin families, consolidated mostly by Matt and Garret have united when Xenus, Garrett and Chris founded the Windblades, a more shinobi type order of assassins, which was publicly founded upon Armadylean statutes. However, the Windblades contradict their true personalities, as they act as lawful individuals.Matt is now going to be a father, his seed planted in Vyri. His eyes becoming the Copy-Wheel for the first time. Crowley now dead, killed by a bartender at the Canifis Bar, he died his last words to Matt, being" "You Gothic Animal." Matt then proceeded to take his father's body to be cremated, performing the first ever Windblade Traditional Funeral, along with Garrett, with Vyri and Axel watching as well. They displayed their Windblade techniques, using a Wind Blast to knock apart a quarreling Axel and Vyri. This conflict happened because Axel told Matt of her grabbing his balls, and he was mad at her. So this whole thing happened and they left, and Garrett came back to tell her to come to him. She came to him, and they had this whole confession session in Taverley Bar, which was a very tender moment, where the rain came falling down. Eventually it all ended with the two parting ways, Vyri going to pack her things to go and meet him back at the bar to go to Baxtorian Falls. They now went to Baxtorian falls, where Garrett and Matt ended up killing Vyri's father and her father's best friend, each of them conveniently ending up somewhere near a child and his mother, making them scream in terror. The Windblade brothers walked off, and then spread the ashes, and Vyri would soon leave to find Charlotte. Matt would return, only to find out that Vyri had once again committed an infidelity, losing all faith in their relationship, he has opted to leave the Cuts, and stick primarily to the Windblade, which was his true commitment, abandoning the nipples that had been sewn into his belt, along with Garrett. Matt returned to Malphos' side, who told him to kill Axel, a task Matt ended up not being able to perform, but he did do one thing, return to Vyri, finding her in the swamps once more, and taking on the sickness and disease that was quickly killing her, before using the Cursed Seal to eliminate the disease, returning to the Cuts. Though he has now started his recruitment of Windblades, and gotten her angry for summoning Byr'Kul in the middle of the Usual Spot. The Windblades have now recruited members such as Pain, Saric Hawke, Fairfax, Coyote, Brand Alfonse, Pestis and Aeden, the recruitments all going down a different way, so far no female members have been recruited, and have now hit eleven members. With this, Matthew has returned to his true state, remaining a shinobi in private, able to call upon his allies at anytime, he has retaken the name that once cursed him, that being his Elven name, Lyalian (Meaning Wolf-Shadow-Master) Cadarn in order for him to reform. He has found comfort in several women, though, and has promptly broken off his engagement, still he remains unsure and opts to find a relationship with a woman who shares his longevity. That being said, he has abandoned his child by Vyri, and has taken to traveling alone to search for himself. Personality and Traits Matt is a cold-blooded killer; a cool, aloof, distant, detached, cunning, and powerful man. His true personality is considered Machiavellian, though unlike most with this personality, he does not wish for some higher social class, or to rule the world. These things do not stop him from loving, being an elf, he has had many relationships, and yet has not been one for fidelity. He is usually considered the most humble of the Cuts, at least by most standards. He has a hot temper, and is willing to do what he can, a free-spirit at heart, and to him, laws were meant to be broken, though, he is rather humble, and seeks what he wants, unlike most of his moral alignment, he is not greedy, and sees little need for wealth, only interested in his personal skill. His most recent relationships being with the Jharfaye, Xela, a creation of Faeyrin Azazel, and with the human, and fellow Cut, Vyri Kemp, though he has since broken this off and entered a no-strings-attached relationship with another human girl. Appearance Matt stands at 6'0", growing from his curses about two inches. He has pointed ears as an Elf should. He has a black mark of Malphos on his neck, the cursed mark which he can freely manipulate to make his skin change gray. His eyes were originally electric blue and are once again that, he has sharp features, and a scar running down the left eye. He has high cheekbones, long blood-red hair, sharp facial features, defined but thin lips, and a sculpted face, as well as a square jaw. He is very well muscled, yet slender, his body is considered to be above peak Elven conditioning. He varies between keeping his hair down, or pulling it back, sometimes leaving it unkempt. Abilities and Equipment *'Acrobatics'- Matt is a master acrobat, able to perform many impressive feats, including flips and a triple somersault, and land on the ground, sometimes even incorporating them into his combat. *'Assassination'- To Matt, killing is an artform, and he has perfected this in many different ways. In the Cuts, he currently has a body count of about twenty, before this, he had not kept track, and does not recall how many he has slain. He uses the utmost precision and grace with his strikes, meaning to end his opponents lives with a single strike, if and when he can. Other than the nipples, he usually leaves the body unscathed, save for the kiling wounds on targets. *'Marksmanship'- He is a master marksman, and almost never misses his target with any type of projectile type weapon. *'Agility'- He has enhanced agility, being an Elf, and his curse has given hive improved reflexes as well. *'Ambidextrous'- He is able to fight with either hand, and can fight several opponents at once, able to wield a shield, or sword in either hand, as well as any weapons. *'Bladesmanship'- Matt is an excellent bladesman, and can fight with most forms of bladed weapons, including spears if needed. *'Martial Arts'- He knows many different styles of Martial Arts, taught by various masters over the years, and has perfected many of his styles. *'Parkour'- He has trained highly in Parkour, being able to scale different walls, and run on buildings, typical Assassin stuff. *'Freerunning'- Running on buildings hopping from building, tree to tree, free running is not limited to anything, as most things can be climbed, as he is very quick, climbing even the tallest trees in Isfadar. *'Air Magic'- Matt is an expert air magician, and uses it now to his advantage in combat, able to use it to push back enemies, or use to rip them apart, shining light onto the term "Windblade." He usually uses it to push enemies back, in simple bursts of wind. *'Cooking'- He is an expert cook, and specializes in drink and soup making. Equipment *'Crossbows'- He has three crossbows, two pistol crossbows with silver spikes hanging around on the limbs, used for melee combat as well as a large 2h crossbow. *'Yumi'- Longbow fletched from maple logs, fitted with metal areas on the bow, with an added flax string. *'Kunai'- A tool used for throwing, and defense, highly stylized and originally meant for crushing walls, and killing, shaped as a dagger or knife. *'Kusarigama-' A chain, sickle and weight on either end, used mostly to incapacitate opponents, can be used to crush an opponents skull, or used to sling into an opponents skull, a multipurpose weapons and the styles vary among users. *'Shuriken'- Any sharp star-shaped disc, dart, kinfe or spike that he carries on his person is considered shuriken, and many are carried on his person. *'HIdden Blade'- On his right wrist he has vambrace, within, a blade that retracts, using strings that have rings attached which go around his finger so it slides out, it originally slid out hilt first, until it was modified by Garrett, it was gifted to him by Varus Praven, and built by the Dwarf who works for the Praven. The blade is held within a chamber in the vambrace, the vambrace is leather and tied onto the wrist, under the sleeve, the gears are attached to the strings which when extended the geared clockwork mechanisms push out the blade and it slides forward. The blade itself extends about eight inches from the sheathe and is made of steel and mithril. *'The Wind Blade'- A magical longsword with an enchanted gem adorned upon the pommel, shiny, a mixture of mithril and steel. The gem enchantment allows him to send magic through the blade, usually enough to stagger back opponents, the gem periodically has to be recharged after use, and takes a little while to recharge. *'Smoke Bombs'- These are used to blind enemies, and for easy getaways from those who seek to harm them. Clothing and Outerwear This outfit is Bowie's and the Windblade *Gappa and Zukin- In most situations, besides public observation, he and his comrades are usually seen adorned with blue gappa and zukin, his hooded cloak, concealing weapons and equipment otherwise visible to the naked eye, the gappa is also covered by various pieces of armor. The cloak hangs down to to his knees, and are flexible *Kusari- A chain armour meant to be concealed, the lightest kind, made completely of mithril, thin and meant to take the force of glancing blows and protect the wearer, worn over the thin katabira. *Katabira- A thin tunic/jacket, made of fire-retardant synthetic cloth worn as the underlay of the outfit, and kept with soft leather padding on the inside with hard leather on the outside of it, spaced so as to not restrict movement, stylized to match the karuta armor scutes of the Tetsu styled armor, though this time in leather, and sewn in one thin leather layer along with there being added leather pads on the elbows, with a mithril kote covering the elbow exclusively over the elbows. *Pauldron- A thin hard leather shoulder pauldron that is simply meant to protect the clavicles, and still not restrict movement. He also bears a small lamellar style mithril pauldron tied to his right shoulder, meant to take arrows and other blows. *Belts- the Belt is meant to hold the outfit in place, keeping the cloak in one position, and restricting the armors movements so that they don't clank together, concealing most of it, though in most situations, the belt holds all of the shuriken, and the kunai that he keeps on his person. *Leg Armour- First, underneath the Hakama are undergarments, meant to prevent rash and other things, the Hakama itself bearing the same sort of padding offered by the Katabira, a leather padded blue suneate, or greave covering most of what is on the knee, as well as a separate piece of the greave being tied around the knee area, for knee support, the Notable Relations *'Garrett Praven'- Matt's best friend, a member of the Praven family of assassins. In the short time they have known each other, they are very close, perhaps due to fighting alongside one another on multiple occasions. Also known as Alcaeus Windblade, brother of Xenus. *'Xerion Zuran'- The leader of the Cuts, and a good friend of Matts, he sees him with respect, as Xerion is his elder by about 280 years, and has been living for quite some time. *'Crowley Bowie'- Matt's father, a drunk and an assassin. Despite what they've been through, Matt still loves his father. *'Cralix Praven'- A friend and ally of Matt, a member of the Praven Family, a very skilled assassin and warrior, Matt views him with the utmost respect. *'Anthunav'- One of Matt's closest friends, a fellow Cut, and a crazy geomancer and wizard. *'Varus Praven'- One of the Praven's, a friend of Matt's, though the two have scarcely met, he gifted a Praven Blade to him. *'Chris Praven'- One of the Praven family, and a newer friend of Matt's, and has formally joined the Windblade as Damien. *'Xela Azazel'- A Jharfaye, a former lover of Matt's, though the two are not very much on speaking terms at the moment. *'Alfred Klios'- The primary antagonist of Matt's, who sees himself as a protagonist, though he is not, because he only wishes the death of the Cuts, and is a Wight. *'Blade'- A secondary antagonist of Matt's, and a fellow Cut that he sees as more of a hindrance than a help, and more of an annoyance than an enemy. Matt is not fond of him, due to his constant insulting of Vyri, though is okay with his emotionless antics. He also dislikes Blade's sloppy, unsubtle and disturbing methods of killing, and his blantant disregard for the public identity of the Cuts. Gallery Garrett, Matt and Vyri.png|Garrett, Matt and Vyri The true Chest Pirate.png|Matt sneaking around R. Matthew Bowie.png|Matt looks upon a crowd Praven-Cut Alliance.png|Matt, Garrett and Chris Matt, Xenus the Windblade.png|Matt displaying his acrobatic skill Trivia *Matt's surname, Bowie, is inspired by James "Jim" Bowie, and the man's legendary prowess with a knife, was a nice inspiration for some of the weapons that Matt uses, at least his tactics. *Matt's first name Riley, was simply meant to be an OOC joke, but it became his first name after the hysterical response by friends. *His personality is equated to that of an Aquarius, known to be deep thinkers, cool, aloof and distant, as his creator is an Aquarius. *His facial representation is that of Ian Somerhalder, who plays Boone, from Lost and Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries. *The Alias, Xenus Windblade was spurred by Xerion Zuran ic'ly, when Matt asked him about what a good alias would be for him, in which he replied with the name. Matt immediately took a liking to it and it became a frequent public alias for him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Rangers Category:Misthalin Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Chaotic Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Morytania Category:Battlemage Category:Mage Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Cursed Category:Antagonist Category:Organized Crime